1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for and method of storing and changing cutting tools for machine tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is continuing need to minimize down time in changing cutting tools at the machine tool and to minimize scrapping of the machined parts even for the presently available advanced computer numerically controlled lathes and turning centers.
The Pre-Gauging Tool System disclosed in the application of Michael E. Campbell U.S. Application No. 591,356, allowed July 2, 1985, filed simultaneously herewith and owned by the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein, reduces down time and scrapping of machined parts by measuring the cutting tools before their use and installation at the work station. The system pre-gauges the differences in dimensions between cutting tools of the same type. This permits the operator or the control for the machine tool to quickly and easily make adjustments for any offsets in the dimensions between cutting tools without time consuming setting up delays. Furthermore, the repeatability of accurate settings help to significantly reduce the scrapping of the machined parts.
There remains, however, a need for an additional system for storing cutting tools, which preferably have been pre-gauged, and for quickly and accurately selecting and delivering the needed cutting tool to the tool holding device of the machine tool, all to still further reduce down time and the scrapping of machined parts.